


The Chosen Magi: The Wolf/Fox/Fae hybrid

by DragonWolfBoy12



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfBoy12/pseuds/DragonWolfBoy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen Wolf/Fox/Fae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift and Gift giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gifts

The Gift Giver and Gift Given:  
Aphrodite: True Love  
Ares: Hidden Physical Strength (When loved ones are threatened)  
Artemis: The ability to turn into a Filikos wolf and fox  
Athena: Wisdom, Battle Planning, and Cooking  
Demeter: Control of the Natural Elements  
Dike: Moral Justice  
Hecate: Powerful magic, the soul of the Royal Fae Family  
Hera: The joy of having a True Mates Bond  
Hestia: The gifts and means to protect the Family (supernatural group that he or she is in), Homeland (supernatural groups territory), and the house  
Nike: The ability to have continuous victory enemies once the True Mates Bond is established  
The Fates: The ability to know when a major change or event is about to happen, and the ability to see the Treads of Life connecting people  
Themis: The ability to create Divine Order and Justice with-in a pack, clan, coven, and family.


	2. Gift and Gift giver

At the start of the Greek Deities reign, twelve of them decided that the supernatural world needs a protector. The only problem is that they needed Zues's permission to preceed. When Zues gave permission, they searched throught the years to pass in order to find the perfect child to give this responsibilty to because no adult would be able to control the power given to him or her. Once they found the perfect child, they decided, that in order for people to be able to accept her, that they would have to bestow a child with the power in their time and to never let to power be passed from one generation to the next with-in the same family. They also declared that the only time that the power can go to another host is when the previous host dies and if he or she is killed for their power then the one that had killed them would die with-in one hour and the power goes straight to the next host for the power. Now that they had figured out how to make sure that the truly Chosen child recieves her power when she is born, they had to decide what gifts that they would bestow upon her and the ones that came before her. The Gifts chosen is : True Love, hidden physical strength when a loved one is threathened, the forms of both the Filikos (green eyed) Aplha wolf and the conniving fox, wisdom, battle planning, cooking with great skill, control of natural elements, moral justice, powerful magic, the soul of the Royal Fae Family, a true mates bond, the means to always to protect House (place where the family or pack lives), family, and homeland ( supernatural territory), continuous victory over enemies that seeks to destroy his or her loved ones, the ability to know when something is about to cause major changes or death and the gift to see to the threads of life that connect to every living person, and the ability to create and maintain divine order and justice among the pack and family. Zues feeling guilty about not giving the child a gift decided to make sure that the host of the power would always have a protector whenever he or she need help or advice. The protector would always come from the DEATON family. No matter where the host would be a Deaton would always be near them to guide and lead them until the power goes to its rightful place to he the TRUE CHOSEN MAGE. The year is ,1989, and the whole supernatural wolrd could tell that the old Chosen Magi is getting ready to die and the new Chosen Magi is about to be born. Little did they know they this time the Chosen Magi is the one that the powers really truly belongs to and she will have the greatest control of her gifts when she is properly trained. The True Chosen Magi will be born to the led Magi in Beacon County and the Crown Prince of the Royal Fae Family. On the day of Genim "Stiles" Stilinski (she hates her first name so has everyone call her STILES) birth Claudia has Talia Hale (Alpha of the Hale Clan), Alan Deaton (Emmissary of the Hale Clan and soon to be teacher, protector and friend of The Chosen Magi), The Fae King, and the Grand Magi come to meet the newest supernatural child of Beacon Hills. As Stiles is born Hermes (Messenger of the Greek deities) appeared and with a loud voice cried "Bow before and behold the Truly Chosen Magi, The One Blessed by Twelve, Long awaited one, Protector of the supernatural from Humans (when the supernatural has done nothing to any innocent person), Granddaughter of both the Fae King and Grand Magi!!!" Three years is the amount of time it took for Stiles to start to show signs of Her wolf, fox, and magic. Once she started to show her powers Talia knew that it is time that the Clans surrounding the Hale Clan's territory and the rest of her clan was introduced to the True Chosen Magi Stiles. As is the custom of ssupernatural law the Alpha of the territory that the Chosen Magi is born in sent messages to the Surrounding supernatural clan to "Come and meet the TRULY CHOSEN MAGI" in three weeks and not to delay getting there. The day that the leaders of the different type of supernatural clans is to meet the Truly Chosen Magi. As the Protector of Stiles , Alan Deaton is on the left side of her with Talia on her right side, and her parents and grand parents right behind her. when Derek, Talia's nine year old son, went to bow and introduce himself to Stiles Talia notced that his wolf was dangerously close to the surface, but before she could do anything Derek transformed into a full wolf form. As he started to move towards Stiles, Talia's Mate (David) and Laura (the second in command Alpha of the Hale Clan) jumped in front of Derek and held him down trying to force him to turn back into his human form. As Talia Turned to apologize to Stiles, she noticed that Derek's eyes were a burnt reddish amber color and Stiles's eyes were glowing a Neon Green color signifying her position as a Filikos Alpha. When David threw Derek into a wall and before talia figured out what was happening Stiles shifted into a full Alpha Wolf, charged at David , jumped, landed in fort of Derek, and nipped at his neck until they both calmed down enough to shift back into human mode. When Stiles was calm enough she announced that Derek is Her mate which makes him a True Alpha's Mate! Today is finally the day that I get to build my own pack. The order that I bite the wolves is Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd. I also have a Banshee named Lydia. A hunter named Allison Aregent, but the is because she is Scotts Mate. and one Human pack member named Danny. what ever you do do not ever underestimate them because they will destroy you. I am now a fully pledged Alpha in a Clan with a pack of my own!!!!


	3. The Betrayal with in the Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Clan has been Betrayed by one of their own

One day at the Clan's Alphas meeting, I received a phone call from one of my many friends and contacts within other Clan. The call was from my friend with-in the ALPHA Clan telling me that someone within my clan betrayed us and told Deucalion that we had one human pack member and he has decided to come and personally give him the bite. my reply to her was that if he valued the lives of those in his clan then he better not try anything with my clan because I WILL utterly DESTROY him. As I spoke both Talia and Laura growled and asked if she knew who had betrayed us and if so could she tell us. the answer was that Deucalion wouldn't tell any one. One week after that call we decided that we needed to train more if we wanted to have any chance against the Alpha clan. As we started training we noticed that Jared had been really nervous lately. One day Jared came to Talia and I and told us that Deucalion had threatened Rebecca and their unborn childs life if he didn't inform him of every one with in our clan. The very next week Rebecca goes missing and we find a note sayin BRING THE HUMAN PACK MEMBER TO ME AND YOU CAN HAVE REBECCA BACK. I guess Deucalion forgot exactly who he was dealing with because I summoned the Hale Clan and set the perfect trap for Deucalion. He expected that Talia, Laura, and I would just hand Danny over. We decided that it is time that the Alpha Clan found out exactly why the Truly Chosen Magi was born in the Hale Clan territory and Mated to The Alpha of the Hale Clans son!!! Little did Deucalion expect me to be able to have a perfect mixture between me WOLF and Fox forms. As Talia and I fought Deucalion Laura took out Kali Deucalion's second in command, but as we were fighting the Twin Alphas Ennis decided to attack Derek and I used me Elemental control and snapped his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that I should continue this story comment and let me know please!!!!!


	4. The day that Stiles Revealed her true Fae form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is crazy

Today is the day that Stiles gets to see her grandfather the Fae King because it is her bithday and it it also the day that she will be crowned as princess of the Fae kingdom. As Stiles was walking down the Aisle to take the oath to be crowned as Princess of the Fae kingdom. A sentry ran into the throne room and screams that a coven of about 50 witchs and warlocks is trying to break through the gates in order to destroy the One who is to be crowned. Of course that makes my Pack and Clan pissed off, but before any of them could run out of the room I Growled and ordered them to stay behind me, because I am royal pissed off because they were trying to ruin my cornination. So as i walked out of the room I haerd my Grandfrather whisper to my dad that in fifty years no ones eyes has shone that shade of siver and He wished that I hadn't gotten that mad because the entire coven would try to kill me with any spell that they know and the spells will only add to my power and my dad asked why and he answered that because I am the Truly Chosen Mage then no one that uses magic could kill me with magic because my fae soul and magic comes from Hecate and Demeter and their blessing protect me and with the witchs attacking me then Hecate will join Me when I use my true Fae form and help me utterly destroy them. As I opened the gates the coven started to cast spells at me, but before any spell could touch me my clothes faded and my eyes burned a bright Silver and I felt The Markings on my skin glow and I heard Hecate Shout " WHO DARES ATTACK THE TRULY CHOSEN MAGE, WHO'S MAGIC WAS BESTOWED UPON HER BY DEMETER AND HERSELF AND THAT ALL WOULD DARED TO ATTACK WILL BE DESTROYED BY ONE SINGLE SPELL." When the spells touched my skin they were absorbed and I uttered the spell of chaos which cause the coven to turn to each other and stab them in the heart. When I turned around I saw that Talia and Laura were smiling along with the rest of the clan except for Derek who just ran up to me and immediately hugged me and told me that I was amazing but to never scare him like that again if I could help it at all. I told him that I couldn't promise anything!!!


End file.
